1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an intake system for a V-type internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an installation structure of an air duct for guiding air from an air cleaner to each collector of each bank for a V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 60-69255 discloses a V-type internal combustion engine which is provided with a pair of banks including a plurality of cylinders, respectively and a pair of collectors disposed above the banks, respectively for application to a car which does not have a sufficient space to arrange an air cleaner at a center portion in the engine compartment. Such a V-type internal combustion engine is provided with an air cleaner which is disposed at one lateral side portion in an engine compartment. An air duct for feeding outside air to the collectors is divided into two branches and connected to the collectors, respectively.
However, such a conventional intake system causes problems in that the engine is degraded in power output characteristics and generates unexpected vibrations as a result of the length of the air ducts for both collectors differing from each other.